Aleins and Alphas
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: This is my first story on here im doing my best it's a teen wolf I and number four crossover but I just wanted to post it teen wolf it starts in season two with my OC if you read the I am number four books you know that number fives a dude but I started writing this before we knew that so oh well it has a mix of the movie and books I dont own anything you recognize
1. Chapter 1

~~aliens and alphas~~

'Welcome to beacon hill'

I sigh as we pass the welcome sign to beacon hills California, Hopefully our last stop for awhile. See we move around a lot this is the third of our really big moves, Because I just got my third scar. We're...not from around here. I'm not talking about a different country i'm talking about a different planet! Lorien. I was one of the nine children sent to earth when our planet was attack, the nine of us are lorien guard but we're special meant to take on the roll's of our elders. We were all young when it happened so we don't really remember anything or at least we're not supposed too, Victor my cepon say's I'm special because i do. I also still have my loric accent when I'm mad, i display my loric blood proudly! Probably one of the many reasons we move so much, well that and my bad temper mix that with a bunch of still developing legacies and your in for trouble. Another reason Victor say's I'm so special is that i have almost all the legacies and im sill getting more. I'm extremely dangerous and have a habit of putting people in they're place , But hey im not that bad i mean look at number four, he's next in line and he's on the internet! Sorry i almost forgot to introduce myself I'm number five according to the pendent that hangs at the center of my chest and the tattoo on my neck. I have a few tattoos proudly displaying who i am the First is the words "stay strong" in loric on my wrist' the loric word for 'vengeance ' between the dimples on my back at the bottom of my spine, it sort of adds into my birthmark a series of tiny stars, swirls, circles, squares and triangles, ect that wrap around my hips. My last tattoo is my symbol same as my necklace tattooed on my neck at the based of my head , I have three sets of earrings in each ear also my left cartilage and my belly button pierced also.

As we pass further into beacon hills i look at the new I.D. in my hand "Catlinna (cat-leena) jones" i say out loud getting a feel for it "I like it" i decide looking at victor he's tall with a strong build and tanned skin like mine his shaggy blonde hair falls to the base of his neck and his big hazel eyes seem like they can look right through you. He glances at me and grins, big and dimpled , Im the opposite. My hair's been every cut and color but now it's my natural dark brown that hangs in long ringlet curls down my back, my eye's are intense and emerald green , and my smile is pouty like my lips. My body is well toned from years of training and curvy in all the right places im as Victor so kindly put it ' a knockout which makes it even harder for you to blend in' So we move to small towns like beacon hill surrounded my wood's that i happen to like.

soon we're pulling up to a small two story house in a nice neighborhood as we're unloading the car i notice the car in the next drive way ...a police cruiser . We live next door to the sheriff . Peachy. I give Victor my 'are you kidding ' look to which he just gives me a just shut up and get in the house ' look mumbling a "now you have to stay out of trouble" under his breath . "I heard that! " i huff out , Being loric we have enhanced senses it's easier to sense danger that way. I quickly pick out my room , same as always white walls a bed, dress, and nightstand. I'v always wanted to paint my room, but we've never stayed in one place long enough for me to have a reason to. there's a knock on my bedroom door and i use my telekinesis to open it, Victor gives me a slight smile telling me to "get to sleep you start school tomorrow " I give him a nod and a "night Victor " to which he replies with a "night kid" and shuts my door on the way out i put on my sweat pants and climb into my bed settling in to a restless sleep as always.

The next morning I'm up with the sun rise I find Victor on the computer at the kitchen table "anything?" i ask grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge "nope, nothing on number four in a couple weeks now" he says with a sigh " well i don't have another scar yet so he's still alive and im not top priority." He glances up at me raising a brow at my attire. Spandex shorts , running shoes , and a neon pink sports bra that somehow makes me look tanner. My hairs up in a messy bun and you can see every tattoo and piercing on me. He gives me a wary look but i assure him that " im just going for a run i'll stay in the woods nobody's gonna see me. He reluctantly lets me go and within seconds im out the door with my feet pounding to the beat of ' Paris by grace and the narcotics' . Thirty minutes later im miles into the woods not even out of breath i stop to get a drink of water when i hear a voice behind me "what are you doing here this is privet property?" I turn to see a man with raven colored hair he's tall with a strong build like Victor he's got a strong jaw and light green eyes that are glaring at me . My palms start to heat up and im on my guard i stand up to my full height and tense my muscles "No it's not. i reply confidently " I looked it up this morning the sate took it over" His eyes harden as he sizes me up "You shouldn't be out here it's dangerous" he finally says i smirk at him "Im not easily scared" "your not from around here are you?" he asks I shake my head "where you from?" "Arizona" i reply short and sweet "that explains the tan then" I raise a brow at him "Did you run all the way out here?" "yup" i say popping the 'P' now it's his turn to raise his brow "this is miles in and your not even out of breath" "I got good lungs" i deadpan I'm getting mad and my accent is starting to show through it could easily be mistaken for French, but im still angry and my hands are getting hotter so i clench my fist' "Those are nice tattoo's. are they French ?" He's trying to get to me i can tell "Some sort of foreign language " i grit out "what's your name" "catlinna" he nods "im derek. Derek hale" he's watching for my reaction i dont give him one "well it was nice to meet you derek but i have to go dont want to be late for my first day of school " he gives me a tight lipped smile and moves out of my way i jog until i know he can't see me any more because sprinting all the way home i dont tell Victor about the man when he asks about my run.

Meanwhile

at school Erica, Isaac , Boyd , scott, and stiles are all gathered around derek as he tells them about the girl in the woods this morning " She's not human i know that i want you guys to keep en eye on her , get to know her anything until we find out what she is and what she wants" just then a big black pick up truck pulls in the wolves catch a sent of burnt sugar "thats her" derek says they listen in "Ready ?" the man asks they assume it's her father "This ain't my first rodeo " catlinna says with a teasing edge to her voice "Don't get into any fights" "Wouldn't dream of it i like this skirt way to much to get blood on it " She says with mock horror " im serious ! your far stronger than all of them we need this to work i still have business here" he says strongly "Don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself" "just fly on the wall " she sighs "can i go now?" "yeah be carefull" "you too" she gets out of the car and the wolves size her up she's wearing black lace tights a highwaisted body con skirt with blue and turquoise flowers on it a turquoise lace tank top with knee high leather boots and a black leather jacket her hairs down and her tattoos are covered she looks around because her eyes land on derek she tenses her jaw before tossing her hair and strutting into the school turning heads as she goes.


	2. Meeting the pack

I walk into the office and smile at the women behind the desk she has short red hair and harsh blue eyes the name tag reads 'Victoria argent' the way she looks at me puts me on edge and I remind myself to keep an eye on her "can i help you?" see asks me " yes I'm new i need my schedule" she nods "name?" "catlinna jones" "ah yes right here" she hands me a folder with my name on it as the bell rings "thank you!" I trying to sound sweet, I don't think it worked ...oh well. Soon I'm walking into my first class economics yay! note my sarcasm I hand the teacher my slip and feel the familiar sensation of eyes on me suddenly the teacher is out of his seat and yelling "ARIGHT EVERY ONE SHUT UP SHUT IT! , this is our new student catlinna i expect you all to make her feel welcome so in other words don't be yourselves " I let out a sort at that one "go ahead and find a empty seat" he says before sitting back down .

I sit behind a pale boy a buzz cut and bright hazel eyes as i sit he turns around "Hi! im stiles. stilinski. Stiles Stilinski." he stutters out he's really hyper i can hear his heart racing as he practically bounces in his seat.

I laugh a little giving him a smile "cat, It's nice to meet you" he brightens at that "do you maybe wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch you know cause your new and all?"

He's smiling at me so big and goofy that i can't help but agree "sure" he turns around after that looking quite pleased with him self .

The next couple of classes go bye without a problem and before i know it, stiles is dragging me to a table lunch in hand mine consists of French fires, fruit salad, and kiwi strawberry flavored vitamin water.

We come to a table with four other people at it, He introduces every one. The first is Scott. he's got tan skin floppy brown hair and kind puppy dog eyes, but still my palms heat up and i tense myself. Isaac, he's tall and lanky with sandy blonde curls and blue eyes he looks too sure of himself and cocky. the steady burn remains in my hands intensifying with every person. Erica. a busty blonde with leather mini skirt and way to much make-up. she's got an attitude and i already know she's gonna be a problem. But i promised Victor i'd be good so im gonna. Try. last but not least is, Boyd. he's big and buff with dark skin and eyes, the dude looks like he's never smiled in his life. Makes me wanna ask why so serious. but i wont, "it's nice to meet you i say as i sit down. The question's start and im ready for them as all ways. "Sooo where you from?" scott asks trying to make conversation "well we move around a lot but the last place was Arizona" "why do you move so much?" "My dad likes to travel " I lie waving it off "I think im your neighbor" stiles says suddenly I give him a confused look "My dad's the sheriff, I saw you guys move in yesterday" he explains i make a 'ahhhh' face and nod "So it's just you and your dad then?" he asks "Mmmhmm Victor. He's a great dad lord know im a handful and a half" I chuckle "What happen to you mom?" Isaac asks. I stiffen "Isaac! you don't just ask someone that gosh were you raised by wolves?- "Stiles!" i yell cutting him off "It's ok, my mother died when I was little" I tell them which i actually the truth. Unknown to me the werewolves can sense my anger at that and share a glance. "I'm sorry" Isaac says I give him a small smile to let him know it's alright "we get through it" i was thinking this was going pretty good until Blondie had to go and open her mouth. "I bet your dad moved on though i mean, I seen him in the parking lot he's hot. You must get your looks from your mom" I chuckle to my self your lighting the wrong fuse here Blondie. I sit up straighter , and meet her gaze evenly "Yes i do. i also get my bad temper from her.

I know every one can hear the threat in my words but i don't care. She laughs " Ohh i dont know, i could say your make-up looks like a 80's pinup and you wouldn't do anything" she challenges. My make-up neutral eye shadow winged eyeliner and ruby red lip stick. I give her a too sweet smile "and i could say yours looks like a 90's boy band. tell me what are we accomplishing here sweetheart?" "Keep talking and your gonna need a lot more make-up tomorrow your in my town now" she glares out

And thats it im out of my seat, hands down on the table to hide the pink glow of my lumen im sure is there. Im leaning across the table in her face trying to keep myself in control.

"OK listen here you bottled blonde matrix Barbie wanna be-" I'm cut off by the ringing of my phone , i know it's Victor he's the only one who has my number. I answer bitterly "OK you are getting annoyingly good at the timing" "Don't tell me you have someone by the throat again.." he asks with a sigh

" Well thanks to you i don't " i huff into the phone still glaring at erica. "Well we have to meet someone so tell your teachers something and meet me in the parking lot" he says sternly. "Sure now that you killed my fun" i roll my eyes and end the call.

"sorry stiles i gotta go I'll see you later" i rush out grabbing my studded leather backpack and jogging out of the lunch room.

I rush into the office "excuse me Mrs. argent?" she glances up at me and raises her brow "My father just called he was working on the house and hurt his arm, i need to drive him to the hospital and i was wondering if you could excuse me from my classes i don't want to get in trouble on my first day" i finish with a sweet smile "of course but you'll have to makeup the work you missed" "Thank you i will!" i yell as i rush out the door. Laughing to myself, pulled that one out of my ass. i pass the group as i walk to the door and flash them a grin. Before studding into the parking lot.

As soon as im in the truck Victor is driving " So what are we doing" i ask with wide eyes " well first things first i seen online that a certain 'john smith' just broke out of a federal prison. that boy is drawing way to much attention to himself" "yeah yeah where are we going?" He gives me a annoyed side ways glance before replying "too see a friend of mine he was one of the people who met our ship when it landed i think he might be able to help with some stuff" I nod letting it all sink in.

Of course the pack follows her when she leaves calling Derek on the way and telling him what happened. They follow her sent to Deaton's, they watch as her and her father get out of the truck she changed, she's now wearing black leggings and a over sized grey sweater. Her hairs pulled back and she's all business. Marching to an invisible beat in her head , head held high, shoulders back and jaw set. She looks like a solider they don't that in reality she is.

They watch as Deaton leads them into the office commenting on how grown up and beautiful cat is, no one can argue with that though Erica tries

They go into the back room and they can't hear what is said until twenty minutes later when they hear

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME" they watch as cat comes storming out of the building ranting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST MOVE US TO TRANSELVANIA!, OR HEY I GOT A BETTER IDEA WHY DON'T WE JUST VIDEO TAPE ME AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE" she yells tossing her hands into the air "NEXT TIME I AM SOO PICKING THE PLACE" "where are you going?" victor asks unfazed my her temper " for a walk" "dont set the forest on fire" she glares back a him " you just watch it " she disappears into the woods "shes quite the warrior but she needs a handle on the temper" It comes in handy they've found us a few time and never got to lay a hand on us." "well there are other hunters" "none like them" thats the end of the conversation and it leaves the wolves confused as to what just happened.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asks "Now" Derek says standing up and cracking his knuckles "we get answers " he says as he quietly makes his way to Victor Before knocking him out


	3. Is that the best you got?

After walking for about an hour, I made my way home.

When I got there all the lights were off , but I didn't think anything of it . "Victor im hoommee!...I didn't set anything on fire but i am ready to exercise so help me crack open my chest and we'll-" I stop short on my ranting noticing , my palms are extremely hot and i can hear muffled whispering. I roll my eyes "you know i can hear you" "...well then you'll hear me when i say we have victor and your chest and your coming with us" that was all they say of course i could've killed them with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back but i have to save victor, so i let them handcuff my hands behind my back and but a bag over my head.

Twenty minutes later im placed on my knees and the bag is removed. ...im in a abandoned train station ...alright. And derek hale is right in front of me, I silently break my handcuffs in case my hands are needed and they always are.

"Derek. nice to see you again" i nod "Now..where the Hell is victor? Hmm? i would say i don't wanna get violent but that would be a lie so for your sake i would just tell me" The werewolves scoff and my blood boils "I think you underestimate us" Derek say with a smug smile on his face "yeah? well i think you Overestimate whats really under that belt other then your wallet"

yeah yeah i know i got a big mouth. That one earns me a kick to the back with ericas stilettos. my instincts kick in and i throw my hands out to catch myself landing on my hands and knees revealing the broken hand cuffs "STILES you got broken handcuffs!" I drop my chin to my chest and my whole body shakes with laughter before i pop my legs out landing in perfect form and start cranking out pushups erica kicks one of my hands but i simply continue doing one handed push ups she kicks the other one but i dont miss a beat my other hand is back down in seconds and im still going. That is untill they get fed up and Isaac and Erica grab my arms pulling me to my feet. "You don't know what your dealing with" Derek glares at me i forward as much as i can against isaac and ericas hold "HA! i know exactly what im dealing with mister alpha" i spit out "Me? you have no idea what im capable of" i whisper "We just wanna talk" scott cuts in . ok now im livid.

"You kidnap me and victor break into out house steal my chest and you 'just wanna talk' No. maybe,maybe. if your still conscious or breathing. when this is over we'll talk" i smirk "but now I dare you. Throw every thing you've got at me argents, arrows, Firebombs, werewolves. I don't really care but i am soo ready for a fight so really Bring. It. On." and they do. stiles and allison go to arm themselves and the wolves bring victor into the room so i can see him. he's got handcuffs on his hands and feet and a nasty bruise on his cheek but other then that he's fine. I slip off my sweater and throw it in a corner now im just in leggings and a black sports bra im ready for this, i look behind me and see my pony tail on the ground so i bend into a bridge and grab it before walking my legs over my head and standing up stiles and allison are back now and every ones staring at me "What?" I snap at them "any one with a spine and half a brain can be a back walk over" "Now, are we gonna do this or what?"

The huntress is first im standing in the center of the room and they're standing off on the sides watching i don't do anything as allison runs around me shoot arrows and throwing knives until they're coming at me from all angles when they get inches from me i throw my hands up and they freeze everyone is staring eyes wide and mouths agape with a simple flick of my wrist they're sent flying right back at her and she barely has time to duck "Well then one down six to go who's next?"

Stiles is next he's got a glass bottle in his hand and i don't know what it is but it excites something in me when he throws it i let it hit me and when it does i know why my feet are engulfed in flames that quickly turn pink as do my eyes as they flood with lumen and i know that im too far gone now and im not gonna care who i hurt i let the flames cover my entire body before throwing my head back and they flame race to the ceiling before slowing reseeding into my hand "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?" i yell through the crackle of the flames before bringing my hand to my mouth and blowing the fire ball at stile like i was blowing a kiss and scott pulls him out of the way "What the HELL was that?!" stiles yells "Nope. i said we could talk when we're done and were not yet and before you ask, I. am. not. a. witch. so really don't even go there"

Boyd comes at me next and i quickly dodge his claws and grab his shirt tossing him effortlessly into the wall knocking him out.

Isaac and Erica lunge at me next and as they claw at me i grab they wrist' and squeeze hard enough to hear the bone crack and then i do something i know im gonna get in trouble for later but i do it anyway i use a still developing legacy and the air crackles with electricity before it surges down my arms and into there's tensing up they're muscles before tossing them to the ground.

Scotts pretty good so i use his turn for hand to hand combat punching and kicking and flipping and laughing the entire time until he finally collapses out of breath and he didn't even land a hit to me

Derek is the last to come at me but as he flashes his red eyes at my pink one's i freeze. coming back some looking around at the damage i caused my eyes meet victor and he's looking at me with a mix of worry and pride but im soon reminded of my fight when derek pounces digging his claws into my left arm i cry out reacting quickly grabbing my left arm with my right hand to put pressure on it the gages are deep going all the way around my bicep and soon blood is pouring down my arm i use my blooded left hand and telekinesis to throw derek to the ceiling hard enough to crack some ribs and holding him they're by now everyone is waking up and a pain shoots through my arm i unknowingly put more pressure on derek until victor starts shouting "STOP! EVERYONE JUST STOP!" and we do "Untie me and put derek down" they untie him as i do what im tolled once derek was safely on the ground my head starts to spin from blood loss and i fall to my knees victor runs over to me looking at my unfocused eyes and yelling for them to bring him the chest "Why?" someone asked in to confused to know who at the moment "Because she cant heal like you and right now she's bleeding out and if she dies your gonna have six other like her after you" they glance at derek he's looking down at me covered in blood and my green eyes dulling and he nods at them they run and grab my chest passing it to victor he looks down at me and whispers "Come on baby girl you gotta give me your hand " i lift my shaky hand and wrap my bloodied fingers with victors around they lock watching it snap open he grabs the healing stone and looks around with worried eyes "I assuming this probably hurt really bad?" they nod at him "Ok great. im gonna have to hold her down" they watch curiously as he sits on her waist using his knees to hold her shoulders down and placing the stone on my arm I scream and thrash and let out a string of loric curse word before loosing my breath because of the pain and gasping silently for air by the time he's done i have five claw shaped scars around my bicep and i pass out from lack of oxygen and pain.

(3ppov)

one the girl passes out every one is horrified at what they witnessed the beautiful girl on the floor was pale and covered in blood and everyone else was slowly healing from the small girl and everyone is left with the question what the hell is she "What was that?" Derek asks looking down at the young girl with worried eyes "Healing stone it works but it takes twice as much pain as the injury caused" everyone raises they eye brows at him glancing between him and the girl until he gave in muttering "What the hells the point." before starting the tragic but amazing story of number five.


	4. We're from a planet called lorien

They all gather around victor who still has the young girl cradled in his arm and listen intently as he tells they're story...

"We come from a planet called lorien. and god was it beautiful, it had started to die once because of pollution kind of like earths global warming, and to stop it we got rid of all our weapons and anything harmful to the planet. to make up for the lack of weapons some of our people developed legacies, we call them the lorien guard. thats what she is. im what they call cepon we run the planet and help train the guard. years ago.. our planet was attacked. we we're celebrating our soldiers had come home from a mission at first we mistook the explosions for fireworks but we soon realized that wasn't the case they planet was invaded my the mogadorians for our resources we believe but im not entirely sure thats the case or they would've left us alone by now. anyways, they're were nine children all lorien guard, they were said to take on the rolls of our elders to become even more powerful then they were they nine children and they're cepons were put on a ship to wait out the invasion, she's number five. we orbited the planet for three days ...n-nobody else survived. we came here to wait for our planet to be able to sustain life again it still hasn't yet and on top of that the mogadorians are hunting them down determined to finish us off. thankfully because of a loric charm they can only be hunted by the orders of they're numbers" at that he pulls up the bottom of her leggings showing them the horrific scars "this is they're warning system when one dies a scar of they're symbol is burned into they're ankles telling you when your numbers come up three are dead. but now we can't leave we have to train and fight because the mogs now have they're sights set on earth just like lorien. As for catlinna herself i was assigned as her cepon when she was about three, this girl she's-she's something special i'v never met anyone like her shes extremely powerful. she has way more legacies then i'v ever seen one person have, we've had the mogs find us before they're...extremely viscous heartless and very very deadly they've never even touched her she never let them thats another reason i know we cant leave her rage towards them, they were so young they shouldn't remember lorien but she does so i know she's not gonna let them do the same to earth. and she's defiantly not gonna let sertakus ra get her pendent around his neck." he stops and looks around the room they're all wide eyed but oddly enough no he's telling the truth after all they're werewolves they can tell he sighs "Listen. i know you all know what its like to be hunted. and to have a secrete like this, i know derek knows what its like to be born with a secrete like this we need to stay here. i have to train her we're running out of time and we need help and i can bet she needs some friends. i just need you not to tell anyone i really think this can help her being in a place were people know about her maybe have a few friends for now at least until we HAVE to move" he looks at them with hopeful eyes and they all look towards derek who is staring down at the alien in victors arms shes incredibly beautiful for an alien and ridiculously powerful, and hopelessly alone. derek knows whats thats like, to lose your family to not have friends constantly be on guard and hunted down. his eyes soften staring down at her her face is peaceful now her pouty lips parted slightly as she sleeps and her chocolate colored curls are wild and long around her shoulders and face he's broke out of his gaze by ericas voice "the last thing we need is some attention deprived sixteen year old girl or alien or whatever she is hanging around and falling in love with everyone" the pack glares at her and victor scoffs "thats not gonna happen thats really a one in the earths population chance" they all have they're focus back in him now "what to you mean?" scott asks victor smiles down at her "we dont love like the humans with us its forever. we only ever fall for one person, only ever love once i am in love i will be till the day i die her not being here isn't going to change that for me and a few nice looking boys are not gonna change her nature ether" "I don't care if you stay we're not gonna tell anyone. in fact it might be good for everyone to have you guys train with us" derek decides and victor smiles at him .

They're attention is brought to cat who is now waking up she smiles tiredly up at victor "they broke the charm victor...they're coming together like we always said" she laughs a beautiful bubbly laugh "now we know how john got out of a federal prison ..he had help" she then glances around at the pack frowning to herself "im sorry i almost killed you guys" she says they smile a little at her "i told then five." victor says glancing around "they're gonna let us stay here and train with them" "really" she asks warily "yeah i mean come on your not the first supernatural thing to come wandering through beacon hills" stiles rants she smirks at him "im not supernatural im extraterrestrial and im not a thing im a girl and yes i look like this all the time in not like e.t" she throws herself to her feet energized and ready to go again how? no one knows... "aright someone hose me down and lets get started!" she says grinning at them


	5. Cat meet the garde

After getting me hosed down we decided since the werewolves were still healing...my bad. that they would watch me and victor train we pop open the chest again and victor hands me the small bag we put in there, I quickly go into one of the train cars and get changed into the items in the bag when i walk back out im in thick black shorts and a tank top made of the same material i slip my shoes off and bounce on my toes a little shaking my hands out the pack gathers around with curious looks on their faces I glance around before my eyes land on the object i was looking for across the room "Stiles!" i call he jumps and rushes over with wide eyes i smile at him "i need you to grab that fire distinguisher" i point to it and he looks confused but goes and gets it anyway "okay..now what?" he asks looking around to everyone before settling on victor as he begins to speak "i need you to spot me so to speak if this gets out of hand you spray her immediately" he flairs his arms "whoa whoa wait. what are you doing" "her clothes are fire proof we do this every once in a while to see how well she can focus on more then one thing at a time" they all watch horrified as he drenches me in gasoline making me look like what im sure is a drown rat holding a match in his hand as he looks me straight in my eyes begging me to pay attention "ok baby girl remember whatever you do, do not breath in. got it?" I nod at him and grin at the rest of them to reassure them ill be find i hope. i take a deep breath and he throws the match completely engulfing me in flames i don't feel the burn but i have to focus on controlling the blaze as he throws knives at me i deflect them easily at first but as i start to sweat more and loose my breath it gets hard "COME ON FIVE FOCUS! ...DON'T THINK ABOUT THE BLAZE YOU ARE THE BLAZE, FOCUS ON THE KNIVES DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU!...COME ON! FIGHT BACK GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH!" im not fazed by his yelling this is how we train and we're not even close to done yet i dimly hear stiles mumble " and you guys thought derek was a tough trainer" I can't take it anymore as he throws three knives at a time at me i use all me strength to send them back at him making him duck to the floor and i cant help it as i take a deep breath in and my lungs start to burn i fall to the ground coughing victor starts yelling at stiles to put out the fire and finally he does and i can breath a little better but not much at all im gasping for air and covered in sweat i look up to see every ones worried faces along with victors smirking one and start laughing they all look at me like im crazy but victor simply pulls me to my feet mumbling "not bad five not bad at all just got to learn to drop the blaze before you breath in" I snort "yeah no shit" he shakes his head "alright moving on..." i get excited "Ohhh do i get to use my whips now?" "no.-" "damn it!" "- now is hand to hand they you get to use your whips" i roll my eyes fine and he comes at me we're a pretty good match up neither of us landing a hit on each other "come on! don't think about it flow with your movements trust you instinct your lorien guard five show them a guard!" I laugh loudly he knows just how to get me fired up and suddenly in running at him one hit two hit three hits a kick and he's down and im standing above him with my foot to his throat he grins at me "alright alright fine. go stand over there i'll get your whips." I jump up and down "yay! thank you" i squeal kissing his cheek before running into the middle of the room he shakes his head at me before turning to the pack who are still watching with unbelieving looks on they're face "now you guys need to be careful here this legacy is still developing and is highly dangerous to werewolves so ..just be warned" and with that he walks over to my chest grabbing what looks to be two regular black whips until he throws them to me that is as soon as they land in my hands he covers his face just incase as they wrap around my arms and my hands falling longer into the floor and surging with electricity i grin at victor as he throws things at me and i spin and twist the whips and my self hitting everything he throws at me and leaving a pile of fried tennis balls at my feet and the air buzzing with electricity "alright thats enough for today how about we show them something cool now?" i nod at him and put the whips back into my chest grabbing the small velvet pouch out from inside it emptying what look to be marbles in my hand grinning excitedly at the pack "you guys come here" i say waving them closer they all when they get settled into a circle around me i start to blow on the marble like objects in my hand and grin as they glow and float into the air forming a solar system with a few extra planets the bigger of the two is lorien it looks dead aside from a small pulsing light coming from the center of it. i point it out to them and they cringe at the state it's in "Thats awful.." alison says with sympathy in her voice i don't want sympathy but i don't say anything about it because i don't want to ruin the new friendship "Do you want to see what it use to look like?" i ask softly peaking at them from under my lashes. they all nod eagerly and i carefully shine my luman on the globe making it glow brighter and surround with flog before clearing away into vivid greens and gorgeous blues the whole thing is breath taking and i have to look away in order to not get worked up. when all the sudden the globes start shining really bright and spinning in a circle making us move back "Victor! what is it doing?!" i ask alarmed he holds up a hand shushing me "SHH! just watch and listen" i share a confused look with every one and then make sure they're all paying attention i think it amuses them at how i want to make sure their involved with every thing but i've never had friends and im excited. i watch with excited eyes as the globes come together forming Canolope sized earth slowing down before coming to a complete stop and they it starts to vibrate and we hear it ... 

"Hello? testing one two three."

"Okay, if any of you garde members are out there sanding in front of a glowing ball listen up. Four and Nine are together and we're ready to meet with you. we want to train and end all this bullshit and get back to lorien. pronto. We're not going to say exactly where we are incase any mogs are listening in, but if you have your macrocosm going you'll see two dots together, and they are, uh, us."

I stare wide-eyed at it listening closely to every word pointing out where the two dots are on the globe to everyone else who look kind of freaked out you know alien communication and stuff

"So, um... that is all. over and out and stuff."

I let out a breathy laugh turning to victor "they're coming together we're really going to do this pretty soon we're gonna be the one's running this war" Victor grins at me the globe starts to buzz again and we turn back to it.

"We're going to be coming to find you ASAP setrakus ra has shown his ugly face over here and aiming to smash it in real soon. we'll send out another message soon, stay tuned."

after that the globes turn back into marbles and fall into my lap im still kinda shocked and every one else doesn't know what to think they all noticed as i visibly tense at the mention of setrakus i know all about his ugly face it taunts me in my dreams.

After that we all kind of disperse going to our own groups and getting to know on another. i spot derek sitting my himself and make my way over to him.

"Hey" i say as i sit down next to him he nods his head and i take that as my cue to continue

"i wanted to say thank you." he frowns confused "for what nearly cutting your arm off ?" he asks and now i can see how bad he feels about it

"Yes. being who i am, what i am. you sometimes forget why you do all this in the first place when you can't get hurt. most of the garde don't even remember what lorein was like and sometimes you start to think its all just a big story and it's not real. watching myself bleed knowing what it meant, it gave me a kind of hope i havn't had lately so thank you."

He looks at me shocked and looks at the ground for a minute before responding "Your welcome." I can tell he still feels guilty so i start blabbing again

"We're not all that different you know, i know how you feel the grief and the guilt-stiles tolled me about your family- but i get it thinking about it my people they were all slaughtered and me being one of the most powerful being in the universe was up hiding on a ship we should have been able to do something and...we hid. nothing eats at me more. maybe we're not exactly the same...but your not alone you know"

With that i place a small kiss on his cheek in thanks and walk back to the other's leaving derek in deep thought

( a few weeks later)

Surprisingly every thing was going pretty good every one had grown close to cat. they works together helping each other train. stiles and cat were now best friends which was surprising since stiles doesn't trust people easily .

But what really surprised every one was cat and derek. now they weren't officially together except for the fact that they were never apart.

Today stiles was picking up cat's school work for her after derek insisted that she stay at train station today. the night before they had wound up fighting the kanima at the school, derek ended up paralyzed in a pool and cat almost died using a severely underdeveloped legacy to breath underwater trying to save them almost drowning herself.

Exiting the school cats bag in hand stiles made his way over the his jeep only to stop short noticing a group of people standing in the parking lot looking around, he had never seen them before but what really got him looking is the fact that they hold themselves like soldiers like cat not to mention had pendants hanging from their necks.

Now stiles being stiles strolled up to them asks if they were looking for something with a five in it. that had gotten him thrown up against wall by a brutal blonde girl and almost killed untill he started babbling out how he was cats best friend and how he could tell because of their necklaces and everything cat had tolled them he also explained the werewolves. that had him almost killed again and he decided just to show them

When they arrived at the train station it was insanity the betas were running around like chickens with their heads cut off while derek yelled and screamed at them "I LEAVE YOU ALONE TO WATCH HER FOR TEN MINUTES AND SHE'S UP IN THE RAFTERS?! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO KEEP HER ON THE COUCH RESTING SHE ALMOST DIED FOR GODS SAKE-CAT GET DOWN!"

Stiles watched shocked though highly amused at the situation holding a hand up it the garde who looked at his with raised brows. he whistled getting everyones attention derek seeing the new faces was instantly on gaurd growling "Shut up sourwolf ill explain in a minute-come down here for a minute kitty cat!" a mass of tan flesh and slick brown hair fell from the ceiling and onto dereks back swiftly placing a sound kiss on his cheek making him relax before hoping onto the ground turning to face stiles who smile in amusement at her taking in her appearance her beautiful face was make-up free her long brown locks were silky and straight she was bare foot and had on a pair of black sweat pants that stiles assumed was derek's judging by the fact that they were rolled up three times at her waist and one of ericas t-shirts tied at her waist showing off her tan skin belly button ring and tattoos proudly. stiles grinned "garde meet catlinna. Cat meet the rest of the garde."


	6. Important! AN

IMPORTANT!

Hey guys so i really liked the idea of this story when i started writing it and i still do, but the more i think about it the more i don't really know how im going to continue it along with the time lines and really having it actually make sense. So for now im just gonna focus on my other stories. and i'll come back when i get more inspiration. thanks

Aliens and Alpha's Is on temporary hiatus.


End file.
